coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 173 (8th August 1962)
Plot The Hewitts decide to call the baby Christopher. Annie tells Jack they need a waiter in the evenings before revealing that she's already told Sam the job is his. Ena approaches Len about the jobs at the vestry, not trusting Swindley to do so. Emily is hysterical with excitement about her 'date' with Swindley and short-changes customers at Gamma. She tells Doreen she's going out tonight but doesn't say who with. Val is glad that Ken isn't stuffy like Geoffrey Simpson. The Walkers pay Sam a week's wages in advance but Ena doesn't trust him. Swindley is embarrassed when Emily meets him at his house and Minnie sees them set off together. Minnie tells them she's moving into No.5 after all. Sam enjoys working at the Rovers and offers to come in early and polish the ashtrays. The regulars discover he's come from Newcastle but was born in Weatherfield. Doreen and Sheila go on double dates and run into Swindley and Emily at the concert, to Swindley's horror. Minnie has to find 5/- more rent than in Jubilee Terrace. Ena gives Sam the cold shoulder when he introduces himself to the ladies in the snug. The brewery informs Jack that the Street is to keep its name. Martha credits Ena with saving the Street but in fact it was the protestations by the brewery and the factory that caused the Town Hall to change its mind. Jack buys everyone drinks and makes a toast to Christopher and Coronation Street. Jerry recognises Sam as his uncle. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Sam Leach - Frank Atkinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Gamma Garments *15 Mawdsley Street - Back yard *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room *London hotel - Lounge *Theatre - Foyer Notes *Ena Sharples's letter to Prince Philip about the Street's name is brought up by Martha Longhurst and Len Fairclough but the Prince is not referenced by name, with Len calling him "that pen pal of yours". This was due to a law forbidding mention of individual living members of the Royal Family in drama presentations, which the programme had contravened in Episode 149 resulting in the Postmaster-General contacting Granada and ordering them to drop all references from future scripts. After this other programmes began to mention the Royal Family (most notably, That Was The Week That Was and Till Death Us Do Part) and the law fell into disuse. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Good news comes in threes, and a revelation helps to solve a mystery *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,426,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes